Allein
by JenLovesShenny
Summary: wenn man jemanden verliert der einen wichtig war ,gibt es nichts was den Schmerz lindert . Das muss auch ein gewisser Sheldon lee Cooper am eigenen Leib erfahren.


Sheldon Lee Cooper gehörte zu den intelligentesten Menschen dieser Welt , er war auf jede Art vorbereitet . Egal was passieren würde , er hatte einen Plan . Zumindest dachte er das immer, bis zu dem Tag an den sich alles änderte .

Er kam, aus der Dusche , alle seine Freunde saßen in seinen Wohnzimmer , naja fast alle seine Freunde, Penny war nicht unter ihnen , was schon sehr verdächtig war, genauso wie die Tatsache das seine Freunde um diese Zeit in seinen Wohnzimmer saßen . Er wollte sie tadeln , denn sie waren viel zu früh hier, sie brachten seine ganze Routine durcheinander . Er wollte gerade seinen Mund aufmachen um ihnen einen seiner Vorträge zu halten , als er merkte das sie alle weinten . Amy lag in den Armen von Bernadette , Howard tätschelte Raj's Schulter , und Leonard weinte lautlos und starrte die Wand an.

„Leonard? Was ist hier los ?." Sheldon's Herz fing an zu rasen , doch bei Leonard's nächsten Worte , bleib sein Herz stehen.

„Penny hatte einen Autounfall, ein betrunkener Fahrer hat sie erwischt, sie konnten nichts mehr für sie tun . Sheldon, Penny ist tot ." Leonard sah Sheldon in die Augen , doch dieser grinste nur.

„Leonard bitte , Penny ist nicht tot , ich werde es dir beweisen ." Mit einen Lächeln öffnete Sheldon seine Haustür. Erst als er an Penny's Tür angekommen war versuchte er sich zu beruhigen , er würde Leonard beweisen das Penny lebte, und dann konnten sie alle wieder glücklich sein . Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und fing an zu klopfen.

Klopf, Klopf, Klopf!

„Penny!"

Klopf, Klopf, Klopf!

„Penny!"

Klopf, Klopf, Klopf!

„Penny!"

Er wartete . Doch Penny öffnete ihm nicht , auch nach zehn weiteren Klopf versuchen ließ sie ihn nicht hinein.

„Sheldon sie wird dir nie wieder die Tür öffnen, komm wieder rein." Leonard sah zu Sheldon ,doch dieser dachte nicht daran auf Leonard zu hören.

„Sie ist bestimmt wieder in der Badewanne ausgerutscht , ich sage ihr andauernd das sie aufpassen muss. Gott diese Frau hat wirklich die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer Fliege."

„SHELDON , Penny ist nicht ausgerutscht , sie ist tot . Sie wird nicht mehr wiederkommen , nie wieder." Leonard blinzelte die Tränen weg , während Sheldon an Penny's Tür runterrutschte und nun auf den Boden saß. Ganz langsam sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen , eine nach der anderen suchte sich ihren weg , bis es so viele wurden das Sheldon sie nicht einmal mehr zählen konnte.

„Ich weigere mich das zu akzeptieren Leonard . Wer soll sich um mich kümmern wenn ich krank bin ? Wer singt mir Soft Kitty? Nur Penny kann das tun." Sheldon's Stimme versagte , mit einem Schlag war sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Alle Momente mit Penny tauchten plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf . Die Frau die ihn immer aufs neue herausgefordert hatte , die Frau die sich immer um ihn gekümmert hatte , ihn immer geholfen hatte , diese Frau war nun weg , hatte ihn allein gelassen.

„Leonard, Penny ist tot." Sheldon sah zu Leonard , dieser setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und zog ihn in seine Arme. Sheldon war in diesen Moment nicht der Besserwisser den alle kannten , er war ein Mann der das Mädchen verloren hatte in das er heimlich verliebt gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er mit Leonard auf den Boden saß und weinte , er wusste auch nicht wirklich wie er in sein Zimmer kam , was er aber wusste war der Grund wieso er weinte. Er weinte um Penny , seine kleine ,mutige ,schöne Penny. Auch als sich seine Tür öffnete und Amy eintrat ,sah Sheldon keinen Grund mit dem weinen aufzuhören. Ja Amy war seine Freundin, und ja er hatte Gefühle für sie ,aber er wusste auch das seine Gefühle für Penny sich nie verändert hatten, und sich auch nie mehr verändern würden. Penny war die erste Frau die ihn mit all seinen Macken akzeptierte, und dafür liebte er sie. Sheldon hatte es nie zugegeben aber tief in seinen inneren bewunderte er Penny , er hatte selten Frauen gesehen die so mutig waren wie sie , eigentlich vielen ihn nur die Frauen aus den Comics ein ,doch selbst solche Frauen wie Catwomen würden gegen Penny verlieren ,da war er sich sicher . Doch dann erinnerte er sich das Penny nie wieder die Chance hatte ihren Mut zu zeigen , alles nur dank eines betrunkenen Mannes der sich nichts dabei dachte als er sich in das Fahrzeug setzte . Sheldon hatte schon fast vergessen das Amy immer noch im Raum stand , er weinte und wollte nicht damit aufhören , der Schmerz war einfach zu groß.

„Sheldon würde es dir helfen wenn ich Soft Kitty für dich singen würde?" Amy setzte sich vorsichtig zu Sheldon aufs Bett , doch dieser sah sie nur geschockt an .

„Amy niemand außer Penny ,meiner Mutter oder meiner MeeMaw darf Soft Kitty singen . Nur weil Penny nicht mehr lebt , heißt das nicht das ich meine Regeln ändere ." Sheldon zuckte bei seinen eigenen Worten zusammen , Penny's Namen auszusprechen tat plötzlich furchtbar weh , und das obwohl dieser Name ihn sonst immer ein angenehmes Kribbeln bescherte. Amy bleib ruhig, sie hatte immer gewusst das Sheldon etwas für Penny übrig hatte , auch wenn er es nie sagte , sie sah seine Blicke , sah den Stolz in seinen Augen wenn Penny etwas richtig machte. Amy wusste auch das Penny und Sheldon eine Chemie hatten die sie nie mit ihm haben würde , Penny war Sheldon's Sicherheitsnetz , sie war da um ihn aufzufangen und ihn Sicherheit zu geben .

„Es tut mir Leid , ich weiß wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat . Sie war eine gute Freundin für uns alle und wir werden sie niemals vergessen ." Sheldon sah zu Amy , sie versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten doch schaffte es nicht . Langsam nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und wartete darauf das er irgendetwas sagte .

„Sie war nicht nur eine gute Freundin für mich , sie war das Chaos in meinen Leben , wenn ich sie gebraucht habe dann war sie immer da. Ich habe sie auf meine eigene Art geliebt Amy , ich musste es nie aussprechen , egal wie sehr ich sie genervt habe ,zum Schluss hat sie mir immer geholfen . Ich hätte bei ihr sein müssen , vielleicht hätte ich den Fahrer eher gesehen , Penny hätte nicht sterben müssen." Sheldon's Stimme zitterte ,die Tränen tropften lautlos auf seine Wange und er tat nichts um sie wegzuwischen .

„Sheldon du hättest nichts tun können , du bist ein Genie ,aber selbst bei so etwas bist du machtlos ." Amy legte sich zu Sheldon aufs Bett , es gab zu diesen Thema nicht mehr viel zu sagen , alles was nun noch blieb war der Schmerz und der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen. Sheldon lag noch lange wach und dachte wieder an Penny , er würde sie nie vergessen ,er würde für sie den Nobelpreis gewinnen und sie immer im Herzen tragen , aber was das aller wichtigste war , er würde nie aufhören sie zu lieben .


End file.
